pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
String Shot
String Shot is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |A move that lowers the foe's SPEED.}} |Binds the foe with string to reduce its SPEED.}} |The foe is bound with strings shot from the mouth to reduce SPEED.}} |The foe is bound with silk blown from the user's mouth. It reduces the target's Speed stat.}} |The targets are bound with silk blown from the user's mouth. This silk reduces the targets' Speed stat.}} |The opposing Pokémon are bound with silk blown from the user's mouth that harshly lowers the Speed stat.}} |The opponents are bound with a white silk from the user's mouth. This will also lower their Speed stat.}} Effect In battle From Generation I to Generation V, String Shot lowers the target's Speed by 1 stage. As of Generation VI, String Shot lowers the target's Speed by 2 stages. In a Double Battle, String Shot targets both foes. In a Triple Battle, String Shot only targets adjacent foes. Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |||1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} ||||||1|TBA}} By breeding / | | |TBA}} Gallery String Shot depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games3 = String Shot III.png String Shot depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = String Shot V.png String Shot depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = String Shot VI.png String Shot depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = String Shot VII.png String Shot depicted in Sun and Moon, Ultra Sun and Moon |anime1 = Ash Caterpie String Shot.png String Shot being used by Ash's Caterpie |anime2 = Officer Jenny Spinarak String Shot.png String Shot being used by Officer Jenny's Spinarak Bugsy Spinarak String Shot.png String Shot being used by Bugsy's Spinarak Bucky Caterpie String Shot.png String Shot being used String Shot by Bucky's Caterpie |anime3 = Janet Beautifly String Shot.png String Shot being used by Janet's Beautifly May Wurmple String Shot.png String Shot being used by May's Wurmple Jessie Wurmple String Shot.png String Shot being used by Jessie's Wurmple May Silcoon String Shot.png String Shot being used by May's Silcoon Jessie Cascoon String Shot.png String Shot being used by Jessie's Cascoon May's Beautifly String Shot.png String Shot being used by May's Beautifly May Skitty Assist String Shot.png String Shot being used by May's Skitty via Assist Harley's Ariados String Shot.png String Shot being used by Harley's Ariados |anime4 = J Ariados String Shot.png String Shot being used by J's Ariados |anime5 = Ash Sewaddle String Shot.png String Shot being used by Ash's Sewaddle Ash Swadloon String Shot.png String Shot being used by Ash's Swadloon Burgh Leavanny String Shot.png String Shot being used by Burgh's Leavanny Luke Larvesta String Shot.png String Shot being used by Luke's Larvesta Ash Leavanny String Shot.png String Shot being used by Ash's Leavanny |anime6 = Spewpa's String Shot.png String Shot being used by a wild Spewpa |anime7 = Sophocles Vikavolt String Shot.png String Shot being used by Sophocles' Vikavolt |manga2 = Janine's Ariados String Shot.PNG String Shot being used by Janine's Ariados |other1 = String Shot XD.png String Shot depicted in XD |games2 = String Shot II.PNG}} Category:Moves that lower Speed